Unicron
|-|Main= |-|Planet Form= |-|Aligned= |-|Original Avatar= Summary Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as "the Lord of Chaos", "the Chaos Bringer" and the" Planet Eater", he is dedicated to consuming the Transformers multiverse, is massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence, with the only goal of ending the entire creation no matter what cost. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 5-B to 2-A | 1-B Name: Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer, the Lord of Chaos, the Planet-Eater, Primus's opposite, the Uncreator Origin: Transformers Gender: Genderless, though manifests as male Age: Varies, usually older than the Universe | Immemorial Classification: "Decepticon", Abstract Embodiment of Chaos and Evil, Cybertronian God of Darkness and Chaos, Multiversal Singularity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into his Planetary form at will), True Flight & Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 5 for his weakest versions Type 10 for True/Abstract), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; Unicron cannot die so long there exists Evil and Malice in the Multiverse), Body Control, Energy Projection (His planet form has a massive energy canon used to wipe the life of planets he is about to eat), Skilled Swordsman, Reality Warping (Can shape and mold all of reality to how he sees fit), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy down to it's most fundamental level. Wields all cosmic energy), Abstract Existence (Embodies chaos and evil on a multiversal scale), Shapeshifting (Can take up the form of anything he desires at the moment), Regeneration (Low-Mid for his weakest version, comparable to other Transformers who can regain their limbs and arms with enough scrap up to Mid-Godly for Abstract/True, Survived being erased from history), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Effects Chaos down to the abstract level. Capable of removing the concept of Order), Chaos Manipulation (By virtue of embodying this concept, he should have control over it), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the swirl of nothingness. Can erase entities from existence), Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can convert energy to matter and vice verse), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the entire cosmos and make them his slaves), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of chaos and evil itself), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Acausality (Exists outside the nature of cause and effect), Reactive Evolution (Every time Unicron dies, he adapts from his previous body and becomes resistant), Quantum Manipulation (Can create quantum shockwaves), Nonexistent Physiology (Considers him to be an infinite nothing petty corporeal minds cannot imagine, he also encarneates the Void, a place of pure Nothingness that exists beyond and as the Multiverse) Absorption & Empowerment (Empowered by Chaos, Fear, Death, Malice, Hate, Vengeance and many other evil feelings where himselfs admits to embdy even a dark fantasy or the smallest evil impulse), Technological Manipulation & Power Bestowal (Can completely alter the structure of Transformers and make them stronger than usual), Resistance to Entropy (He is beyond the natural order of things). Attack Potency: Varies. From Planet level (Consistantly shown to be bigger than planets like Earth) to Multiverse level+ (Some of his strongest avatars have devoured their Multiverse/Cluster, which are consistently shown to have infinite universes) | Hyperverse level (Has been repeatedly stated to be able to devour the Multiverse, even having done so in the past, which is composed at of least 17 spatiotemporal dimensions, according and confirmed by Vector Prime, one of the most intelligent Transformers of all time, which are still nonetheless part of the largest extension of the multiverse and the subsequent Void wich he still encompasses) Speed: Varies, usually FTL+ (Can travel planets and solar systems in a matter of minutes) to Omnipresent (Becomes the embodiment of what he devours) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time. At least comparable to Vector Prime and the Chronarchitect. Has been stated to exist beyond the space-time of the multiverse and routinely travels within the void of non-space), Omnipresent outside of the universe (Embodies the "darkness between worlds"), would eventually become totally Omnipresent (The Unicron Singularity would eventually consume the multiverse and remain as all that is) Lifting Strength: Varies. From Class Y (Can hold earth on the palm of his hand) to Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies. From Planet Class to Multiversal+ (Can trade blows with enemies on his level) | Hyperversal (Traded blows with Primus) Durability: Varies. From Planet level to Multiverse level+ (Can trade blows against beings of his level) | Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Primus numerous times. Significantly more durable than the offensive power of the True Star Saber, as the Thirteen have never succeeded in killing him. Can trade blows with other Abstract beings such as Primus or Vector Prime) Stamina: Limitless (Tend to have high tolerance for injuries and only require fuel to repair extensive damage in the corporeal form) | Limitless Range: Varies from Planetary to Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None notable. It has also various weapons/lasers attached to his body, however | Sword and shield. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Possesses internally integrated quantum computers that constantly calculate probabilities forwards and backwards in time, allowing a highly accurate, multi-dimensional probability map of the multiverse. Weaknesses: The Matrix of Leadership is capable of delaying him. Key: Avatars | Singularity/True Unicron Note: This profile covers Unicron and his avatars which are directly created by his essence through the Multiverse, meaning that other versions like G1 and various toylines are not included. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Hasbro Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Physics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Technopaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1